


kagami taiga's incredibly unfortunate life

by JeanSouth



Series: Kiseki no Kitty [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kitty Ears, M/M, harem?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami inherits a house. At first he really, really wishes he hadn't. Then, it kinda grows on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kagami taiga's incredibly unfortunate life.

**Author's Note:**

> this is horribly selfindulgent.

"It'll be okay," His grandfather had said, voice full of conviction. Kagami remembers it well, primarily when he wishes he'd never said yes. A long time ago, his uncle (who he barely remembers, even now), had cut off ties with the family and went off to make his fortune. As it was, the only family member he'd felt true affection for was Kagami, and when he'd died in an unfortunate skiing accident, he'd left everything to him.

The house in north Japan is nice, big with a lot of land around it. The front door even has two pillars holding up the overhang, and he'd been brought to it in a fancy German car that had a paid driver. The car was complete with a built in minibar, and Kagami had thought he could get used to it.

"What the fuck," Is all he can say when he gets in, and a fairly tall, lanky blonde with cat ears and a tail bounds over to meet him. He only has a long dress shirt on, half buttoned up with a halfhearted air of 'I really don't like clothes'. The kitty presses close to him in a hug, starting up a rumbling purr before the door even closes. When he turns to ask the driver what's going on, the man has already left. 

"Let go," He tries, almost a plea to the blonde clinging onto him. Luckily he lets go, ears perking up even more as he touches Kagami one more time and flounces off. Kagami's main goal is the study, where he hopes to find the explenation in a journal his uncle's will had said was there. He finds the living room first, and a redhead with mismatched eyes. He's up on a tall podium halfway up the room, in a patch of sunlight next to the window.

He, similarly, has a shirt on that looks like he truly doesn't want, but it's buttoned up properly at the very least. He watches Kagami with a suspicious squint, sliding off his podium and approaching him with a gait that's like stalking prey. Even if this one's a little unnerving, Kagami thinks his size will keep him safe. The redhead growls at him deeply when he reaches out, but he ignores it and rubs the kitty's ears, and he gets bitten before he pulls his hand away. He comes closer though, and sniffs at Kagami. After a good five minutes of tension, he lifts Kagami's hand and puts it near his ears. After Kagami rubs them, he turns around and climbs back up to his podium, obviously done dealing with Kagami.

He starts to think something weird is going on. On his way to the study, he catches a glimpse of dark colour out of the corner of his eye, but ignores it.

A green one is waiting in the study, and he swears under his breath. He has glasses perched on his nose, curled up in a soft, antique chair with a book. It's a little bit reassuring that they're obviously intelligent enough to read, and probably speak. He hopes they're here by choice, and the kitty in the chair ignores him. He pets its tail when he goes by.

The desk in the study is massive and made of oak wood, expensive looking. Various leather bound journals are on top of it, so he dumps his duffel bag on the floor and sits down in the leather chair. The one on top of the pile is mainly empty, and only has the first few pages filled. It explains that the others are journals of his life, but he's sure Kagami appreciates concise explanation if he's the same as his uncle remembers.

For science, is the basic conclusion of the story. For science, with the assistance of a rainbow of men who'd volunteered to help with his experiments. The original goal had been to take humans and give them a superior sense of balance and flexibility; and he'd succeeded. The only drawback had been quite large when they'd gained a variety of feline habits, and a few extra body parts. They'd stayed, willingly and happily kept. He wouldn't call them pets, but companions he took care of. 

(Kagami experiences a brief flash of horror when he remembers that him inheriting the house comes with the stipulation of 'taking care of all that is inside'.)

He puts the journal down with a sigh, leaving the other ones for later. He stretches in the chair too, getting ready to get up. His legs find resistance when he tries to get up though, and when he looks down, one of the hybrids is in his lap. He's pale blue, curled up into a tight ball. A soft purr is coming from him, so Kagami picks him up. 

The bedrooms are lavish, and there's enough of them for everyone. He deposits the kitty in the closest one and turns to leave, halfway to the door before a dark skinned hybrid tackles him, dark blue tail perked up into the air and ears pinned back. Its tail lashes back and forth when he sniffs at his neck and feels his chest, biting him hard at one point. Claws dig into Kagami's chest, keeping him where he is. Surprise takes him when he gets kissed, and the hybrid saunters off. 

His shirt has holes in it. 

He leaves, sitting down heavily in the kitchen with his head in his hands. He feels tired despite only just arriving, and he wonders how he's going to deal with five energetic cats. He fishes a bottle of vodka out of the freezer, intending to get stone cold drunk and pass out in the master bedroom to delay his problems. He takes a bucket of ice cream too, and a bowl to mix his liquor and his booze.

When he sits down on the bed, it dips next to him and a huge hybrid with soft purple hair gently slides up to him. He purrs softly, head on Kagami's lap and fingers kneading his legs gently, without claws. He nuzzles Kagami's abs, a lazy quiet influence.

He leans back against his pillows, scooping ice cream into the bowl until it's full, pouring vodka over the top of it. When he's done, he leaves one hand on the hybrid's head, using the other to eat.

The kitty looks up eventually, staring at the spoon until Kagami offers him some. He ends up feeding most of it to his newly acquired cat, drinking on his own instead.

Eventually he passes out, waking up with a literal and figurative headache. He doesn't know when it happened, but the six of them are on his bed, contentedly snuggling up to eachother or him.

He's so fucked.


	2. the care and feeding of midorima shintarou.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> midorima's turn.

It's still weird when he gets up in the morning, with a bit of a hangover and a horrible taste in the back of his mouth. The green kitty is wrapped firmly around his left arm, face hidden in the pillows. It's a battle to get loose, but he manages to clamber out of the mess of limbs. (And now the size of the bed makes sense to him.)

The kitchen is done in soft shades of tan and white, with black marble worktops and chrome appliances. The fridges are huge, American things stocked with a massive variety of foods. He pulls out a beer (back in the saddle again), a pack of bacon, four eggs, a block of cheese and some ketchup. There's a cute little pot with garlic next to the spice rack, and he helps himself to it, too.

"Mrow," Sounds from next to him, and he looks to the side before the green kitty affectionately rubs up against his side, making come-hither eyes at the cheese. He sighs, turning in the half embrace. His hands find their way to hips that are barely covered.

"You read, and you're people, so I bet you speak. Why don't you just tell me what you want? Or do it yourself?" He asks, and the kitty scowls at him, letting go to stalk off. He sits on one of the high stools at the breakfast bar, and Kagami groans. A little colour coded chart catches his eye near the window, and he grabs a pen and paper from the cupboard to copy down the information. Midorima Shintarou - he can guess what kind of personality he has already - likes affectionate morning breakfasts done together. Kagami ticks it off, sure he'll remember the tsundere one already. They're a varied bunch of people.

"Hey, uh, Shintarou," He starts, and he gets a glare but pushes on, lighting the stove absently. "Do you want an omelette? I don't know what you want, so you'll have to help me."

He's sure none of them are as simple as that, but he suspects Shintarou secretly wants to give in, so he finds himself with an arm full of hybrid and a worktop full of vegetables being chopped up. He has to reach around Shintarou to reach the stove, and he steps away for a split second to get an apron to put on him so nothing in the pan (like the bacon, and Kagami is already hungry thinking about it) will splash on him.

The beer is good and cold, and he gets a disapproving look for it. It's easy to ignore, and he shovels his own fried eggs and bacon with garlic onto a plate with four thick slices of buttered bread, sliding Shintarou's vegetable and meat laden omelette onto another. He takes them both to the couch, and watches the news while he eats with Shintarou neatly slotted in next to him. It's domestic, peaceful.

When they're both done, Shintarou's disposition changes back into haughtily ignoring him, and he stalks off towards the study. Kagami thinks he won't be hard to handle.

(He's a little bit right.)


	3. how to raise your kise ryouta.

Kagami has three hours of blissful silence after Shintarou leaves him, time in which he tries to think up a game plan (and watches an NBA game).

It's pretty obvious when Ryouta appears, because he does so with a loud purr and a little chirping noise. He practically falls over the back of the couch, ending up on his back, sprawled over Kagami's lap. He gets up when Kagami tries to, lacing their fingers together afterwards, pleased to simply be spending time with him.

"You're Ryouta, aren't you?" He asks when he gets to the fridge and before he can even reach in a pair of perky blond ears get in the way. Ryouta probably hasn't eaten yet, but he pulls his cheat-sheet out of his pocket to check anyway. There's a rainbow of six post-its stapled together firmly, and he flicks to the yellow one. Kise Ryouta, perky and affectionate, gets attached quickly. There's a side note that he's also intensely determined, more intelligent than he'd think at first glance, and never gives up when he wants something. He's happy with any activity, as long as he's doing it together. 

"Yes," Ryouta tells him, turning to give him a bright smile, and it's the first time one of them has actually spoken to him. It's a pleasant feeling, and before he thinks about it he reaches out to rub Ryouta's ears in reward. He gets a loud purr, and Kise uncaps a bottle of coke for him. 

"Thanks," He settles for, and Ryouta grabs a packet of ham before following him back to the living room. There's another NBA game recorded, suspiciously accurate to his tastes. He wonders how his uncle knew his tastes so well. They're halfway through the second quarter, and he's so engrossed in the game he forgets about everything around him until soft hands explore his chest.

He starts to ask what's going on, but apparently it's an invitation and Ryouta ends up in his lap, kissing him long and slow. He has long, pretty eyelashes when Kagami sees him up this close. It's nice to be kissed with the sound of basketball in the background and the peace of relaxation around him.

Ryouta kisses him for a good half an hour, and snuggles into him when he's done. Kagami rewinds the recording of the NBA game, one arm settled firmly around Ryouta's waist.

He's surprisingly knowledgable about basketball, and they discuss tactics until well after the game is over. He could get used to this, maybe.


	4. how to say no to akashi seijuuro (spoiler: you don't)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> horny akashi is the best.

Throughout the rest of his day, Kagami doesn't encounter any more hybrids. He sees Daiki in the garden when he looks out of one of the windows, chasing feathers in the wind, but he's gone by the time Kagami gets out into the garden. He's put away his clothes and found the new ones stocked for him by staff the lawyer had hired to make everything perfect for him; he's found the shedule for the cleaning staff and the stack of important numbers. 

With his hangover slowly becoming less annoying it becomes obvious that he's still tired, still exhausted from the shock of the life he's going to start leading soon. The bedroom is empty when he finds it again and closes the door, stripping off his jeans and shirt to crawl under the covers and go to sleep.

When he wakes up, at least there's only one of them, not all six. The redhead, and a hard moment of reminding supplies him with a name.

"Seijuuro, huh," He says with a small yawn, having decided he'd treat them as people, but with a little more familiarity than he would with regular strangers (and really, they breached the line first by wearing almost no clothes). Seijuuro opens one eye to peer at him, looking wide awake despite just sleeping. When he yawns a little it shows cute, tiny fangs.

His skin is soft, still human and as familiar as it would be on any other person.

"I'm Kagami Taiga," And he wonders belatedly if any of them even knew his name, if anyone told them. His hands draw easy circles over Seijuuro's skin when he pets him, the half lidded eyes and deep rumble of a purr reassuring him that Seijuuro has accepted him at least a little. The base of his tail goes from skin to fur seamlessly, and Akashi pushes back against his hand when he rubs there.

The purring intensifies when he does it again, Akashi's tail raising up into the air. His ears fold when he rubs them on one of the pillows with obvious enjoyment; Kagami distinctly remembers a note of Akashi being incredibly demanding and stubborn, but being docile and content when he gets what he wants. Kagami doesn't want to risk denying him.

He keeps rubbing, and it's a little bit fascinating to watch Akashi enjoy himself; his hips move back and forth so easily Kagami barely has to put in any effort. When he pushes back a little harder than usual, the fingers there slip and touch his hole; Kagami jerks them away.

A low warning growl sounds from Akashi, tail no longer swishing happily, but stark upright. Kagami puts his fingers back, watching Akashi's disposition switch again. He rubs back hard against Kagami's fingers, soft mewls starting to leave him on backward strokes. Kagami's hand in close to him, easy to take advantage of when he takes it and licks three fingers until they're wet enough for his purpose.

It's not a hard purpose to figure out, especially when he switches hands and Akashi stays suddenly still, waiting for him to make a proper move. One goes in easily, but he slicks it back and forth a few times for sureness, teasing a small meow out of him. A moral part of him feels guilty for how hard he is, but Akashi's obviously willing.

The second one is a little harder, eliciting a small hiss when he spreads them and stretches Akashi. It's just enough for him to manage to get the third one in; when they're in the the knuckle he takes over again, writhing on the sheets to fuck himself on Kagami's fingers. His fingers clench in the blankets to catch on some of the threads. 

His mewls get progressively louders as he gets wilder at thrusting back on his fingers, turning into smaller, more human sounding noises. 

"Get in me," Akashi demands of him, moving forward until Kagami's fingers slip out of him. He has a nice voice, one that's probably pleasant to listen to for a long time. There's lotion in the bed side table, with a soft sandalwood smell. It's good enough for its purpose, and he unzips his jeans. There's no surprise to him that a sticky strand of semen lingers from the tip; it doesn't stand out when he spreads the lotion on.

Getting in him is easier than Kagami expects, the lotion is slick but Akashi is welcoming, and he slides in without much effort. A little hiss leaves Akashi, he takes the intitiative again, holding on to the bed hard when he moves his hips. Instead of letting him do all the work Kagami joins in; Akashi is easy to get lost in.

Akashi is noisy when Kagami holds his hips and slams in to him, leaning over him to bite softly at the tip of one ear. It flicks involuntarily, but despite that Akashi shudders underneath him and arches his back. They look sensitive; it's only confirmed when Kagami holds the tip harder between his teeth and draws his tongue over it. Whimpers start replacing the mewls, his claws causing small tears in the sheets.

He lets go of the tip, thrusting harder when he reaches the base of one soft and nips at it, making Akashi cry out and come, tightening up around him almost painfully. His ears go flat against his head and he hides his face in the pillow, whimpering as aftershocks hit him with every one of Kagami's thrusts. He's still tighter than before; it makes Kagami follow him into orgasm quickly.

Instead of falling on top of him, Kagami falls to the side and sprawls out, reaching to rub at Akashi's ears gently. After a few minutes, Akashi seems to grow tired of him and bats his hand away.

Part of him must feel pity for Kagami, because he leans over to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth and murmur 'well done' into his ear. He wobbles a little when he stands, looking like his legs are still a little unstable. A minute later Kagami hears the shower turn on, and decides against forcing his presence on Akashi; he seems like the kind of to come when he wants something.

Kagami takes a shower in a different room, wrapping a towel around his waist afterwards. Everything is slowly starting to become more real to him, and he sighs. Who really needed morals, anyway?


	5. several reasons why owning aomine daiki makes your life hard.

The jeans Kagami dresses in when he's done with his shower fit perfect, tight but buttersoft and good enough that he can move around easily. The shirts are arguably good; some would call them too tight where others would call them amazing. He smoothes the fabric down over his chest, looking himself up and down in the mirror. He's still tall, muscular and handsome enough to get by in life. The ring he has from Himuro creates a bump under his shirt, and he brushes a thumb over it.

"That's a pretty ring," The handsome, dark skinned one pipes up from behind him. He sounds a little taunting, like he knows the ring is a sore spot and wants to see what Kagami will do when prodded. He shirt he's wearing has grass marks here and there, probably left over from chasing birds up trees and clambering onto the roofs. "You should wear it or get rid of it."

He's perched on top of a chair, comfortably sitting on the back of it in ways that most people's mothers would despise. Dark fingers end in slightly clawed nails, sharp and wicked. There's a grin on his face that looks like it settles there often, wide and full of unsaid things, with two tiny fangs peeking out.

"Daiki," Kagami says, testing the waters for a reaction. He knows already Daiki will be too heavy to pick up and physically move, but when he comes closer and pushes on his chest, he tips backwards despite his feline grace and glares Kagami when he's caught. "I am wearing it."

Daiki's tail is slightly puffy, fuzzed up from shock and very touchable. Claws rake down his arm when he touches it, welling up with thin lines and droplets of blood.

He'd known Daiki would be trouble from the very first; Akashi is also an alpha male, but he's a confident alpha male that knows he's on top no matter what. Between Kagami and Daiki, they clash for dominance. He strokes a hand down Aomine's tail regardless of the scratches, then lets him go so he can right himself. After he establishes a bond with Daiki he imagines they'll be close, but for now it's pure trouble.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asks when Daiki only gives him hostile looks, tail lashing back and forth. Food bribes everyone human, but he finds it's hit or miss with bribing cats. Both dark blue ears perk up, and it's like nothing happened between them. He's easy to cook for as it's just a pizza in the oven and a bottle of garlic sauce, but he picks a nice one nonetheless and opens the doors to the garden for some fresh air.

A soft tongue with a rough edge draws over his arm when he isn't looking, little claws pricking at his skin but not breaking it. Daiki has a pretty pink tongue when Kagami looks, gentle but firm where he licks over the claws marks left on Kagami's skin. It hadn't bled much at all, but he makes thoroughly sure it's gone. When he's done, he leans on Kagami's back and watches the birds fluttering around the garden.

One comes nearby, and he hears a soft chirp from Daiki, ears twitching as he stares at them intently. He chirps again when Kagami reaches up and rubs his ears, hands holding on to Kagami's hips. The timer ringing snaps him out of it though, loud and disturbing even if he'd been enjoying himself.

"That was cute," Kagami says after they sit down with pizza, teasing the single dirtiest, most annoyed look possible out of Daiki. "You should chirp more often."

Daiki kicks him under the table, steals a slice of his pizza and drinks his beer. Their dynamic isn't bad.


	6. keeping your atsushi content; volume #1.

Kagami leaves Aomine in the garden after they eat, the sun having already set. The house is still warm enough to be pleasant without turning up the heat; there's nothing he needs to do for it. 

Part of Kagami, when he has time to think, wonders why he's never heard of a succesful (to an extent) merging of people and animals before. A quick google search brings up nothing, no matter if he tries in English or Japanese and with a dozen different keywords. He could read his uncle's journals, he supposes, but it's too late in the evening to start reading when he'll likely not put them down until he knows everything.

The living room is quiet save for the sound of his laptop's fan, even the clock being digital instead of ticking. The couches are wide enough to stretch easily on and his shirt rides up when he does.

Quiet footsteps catch his attention when he's mid-groan in a satisfying stretch before someone sinks to their knees next to the couch, nuzzling his abs where his shirt shows them off. A little purr reaches him and hair tickles his stomach.

"Atsushi?" Kagami asks, for confirmation's sake, and he gets a lazy look that plainly says he shouldn't ask stupid questions. Atsushi's ears are soft, lavender and larger than the other ones. They're almost bigger than his hand, but they move easily when he reaches out to rub one. Before he knows it his laptop is shoved onto the table and Atsushi clambers onto the couch, settling between Kagami's legs. 

He's curled up almost impossibly, with the flexibility of a cat letting him make himself smaller. The purr fades out slowly, and his breathing evens out.

"Atsushi?" Kagami tries again, rubbing at his ears for a reaction. With Atsushi so close he can't get off the couch, and he's loathe to wake him up when he's grumpy without enough sleep. He tries to sit up a little more so he can maybe use his laptop while on the couch; Atsushi grips onto him tighter in sleep.

It takes a lot of manoeuvring and a cushion before Kagami can get his laptop to stay safe and stable without putting it on top of Atsushi, but he manages. The internet has endless things, eating up his time before he knows it.

It's well closer to midnight by the time Atsushi wakes up and lets him know with a soft lick to his abdomen. He squirms upwards, making Kagami lift and hold onto his laptop to avoid it crashing onto the floor.

"Kagachin," Atsushi murmurs when his head is on Kagami's shoulder, hands kneading patterns on Kagami's waist. He somehow manages to wrap both of his legs around Kagami's, sticking close to him.

"No," Kagami grits out firmly, flicking one of Atsushi's ears with his finger. He gets a dark glare for it, but he's let go when he tries to stand and closes his laptop. "Not on the couch."

Atsushi follows him to the bedroom when he leads the way there, tail curling pleasantly around Kagami's wrist. He's still as affectionate when he follows Kagami under the blankets, and perhaps even more so when he ninjas Kagami into being the little spoon. He holds on tight, lazily sucking up a hickey on Kagami's neck.

When he's done, he presses a kiss to the top of Kagami's head and falls fast asleep.


	7. the kuroko tetsuya is an elusive kitten.

After two weeks, Kagami thinks he’s used to it. He has answers, and reasons. He’s started making a weekly list of things he needs from the store that someone will pick up for him until he wants to shop himself, and he’s started getting up at a proper time. Akashi is still demanding, Aomine is still a brat, and everyone is still the same. He just hasn’t really met Tetsuya.

Not really. Once or twice he’s woken up with Tetsuya in his lap, but he’d been asleep and not woken up. Kagami starts to worry he may not be liked.

“It’s weird,” He sighs to Himuro over the phone, telling him about everything that’s happened in utmost confidence; once he gets a grip on his household he’ll invite him over. The counter in the kitchen is the exact right height to lean on, staring out the window. “They’re all really different, and they’re nice, but I think one of them doesn’t like me.”

Himuro laughs at him over the phone, starting to become the way they used to be, before their rivalry. He absently toys with the ring on the chain around his neck, letting it go to rub at the pale blue ears next to him. A tail wraps around his thigh.

“Yeah, he never comes to me,” Kagami laments with another sigh, looking at the apple he’d been eating. Himuro had been scolding him for crunching over the phone. “The rest of them come to me a lot - Ryouta wants to be with me a lot, and Shintarou’s always there in the morning.”

A light purr starts up from next to him, and a soft tongue grooms one of his fingers before a small sneeze sounds. He has pepper on his fingers from lunch, probably the reason. He reaches out further, straining his hand a bit to rub gently at the hairline.

Himuro stops for a moment to put on a shirt, getting ready to have a game of street ball. Kagami’s kind of jealous; the house has a pool and a court (that looks suspiciously unused), but no one to play with yet. He invites Himuro over without thinking, and gets a surprised answer full of agreement. They leave on a good note, promising to talk in the morning so Himuro can come over in a few weeks.

“Ahh, what’ve I done?” Kagami groans, burying his face in the crook of his elbow. With his household in chaos, Himuro might be overwhelmed. He’s sly though; more sly than Kagami. Maybe he can keep them under control.

“If I’m correct,” Tetsuya says, swallowing the small mouthful of apple he’d bitten off Kagami’s apple. “You invited a friend to visit us all soon.”

Kagami looks up from the crook of his elbow finally, taking in the sight of his own tan skin working on rubbing Tetsuya’s ears firmly and well. He stares a bit, hands stopping. Kuroko walks away, passing Aomine when he does.

Aomine laughs.


End file.
